where were you when the world went to shit? volume 2
by BIGMAMA1986
Summary: Finally after months Daryl and Kerry were reunited. unfortunately it looked like it was going to be short lived. Was this the end for them after being captured and locked up, or was this the beginning of something that could give a little ray of light in this shit world they now lived in. The second volume to the Kerry story! FORMATTING ISSUES FIXED SORRY ABOUT THAT XXXXXX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wiped Daryl's face and looked at him in the eyes, "I told my self if I ever saw you again I would tell you" I said.

He wiped his eyes and looked me in the eye.

"You don't have to say anything" he said," Not here"

"why not I'm not scared to tell you in front of anyone" I smiled.

Daryl was blushing like mad. I grabbed his face and kissed him longingly " Daryl, Daryl Dixon I love you" I grinned.

"I love you too" he whispered. I heard Maggie gasp and say awww.

After a while, we had all settled down told all our stories of what had happened since the last time we had seen each other. Rick was in full blown savage mode and was planning with everyone what we were going to do.

People began making weapons out of items that they had on them. They were using belts and jewellery to fashion these weapons.

I wasn't feeling the best still. Daryl sat next to me and let me rest my head on his lap. He rubbed my hair and sat talking to me quietly. Telling me he would get me out of there and he would never let anyone hurt me ever again.

I was in pain and locked in this hell hole, but at least I was with Daryl.

I fell to sleep and woke up with a jump by Daryl.

"It's time" he said.

I jumped up and prepared to fight, but before we knew it the sun shone through the roof and a smoke bomb was dropped down. The next few minutes were a blur but I know they had taken Daryl, Rick and Glenn.

"Why have they taken just them 3?" I asked crying.

"I don't know but we need to try and get out of here, I don't mean to sound hash but you need to suck your emotions up now we need you to fight" Maggie said.

I exhaled loudly and wiped my eyes.

We tried the door and I climbed on top of Abe's shoulders to try and open the slide doors on the ceiling. Nothing was working. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and everything shook. I had to hold onto Abe's arm to stop me from falling to the ground.

None of us knew what was going on, but we knew that what ever had just happened was our only chance to escape this place.

There was screaming and I could hear people running past us. I could also hear walkers, alot of walkers. A few minutes later I heard the lock being unlocked on the steel door. The light suddenly filled the room and when my eyes finally adjusted I saw Daryl and Rick. Daryl handed me a gun and helped me down.

"Do not leave my side, you hear me?" he said.

The next thing I knew, I was killing walkers and people everything was madness. The group eventually managed to break free and climb through a fence to safety.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, there was a big explosion and we managed to break free" Daryl said.

"What were they doing to you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter" Daryl replied.

"No it really does, tell me" I said.

"They tied us up and were about to slit our throats" he said.

"what the hell?" I asked.

"They were cannibals they were killing people to eat them" he replied.

"Oh my god" I grabbed his face and kissed him.

He got all embarrassed and walked off in front.

"What you have to realize about Daryl is, he's never ever been like this with anyone, I always thought he was gay until I realized he wasn't actually into anyone until the day he met you" Maggie smiled."So it may take a while for him to warm up to the affectionate stuff"

"Is there a reason why he's like that?" I asked.

"There must be, but he has never told me why" she replied.

We carried on walking in the woods, when we heard rick yell a head of us. There was a silver haired woman stood there with a rifle in her hand.

When Daryl saw her he ran towards her and embraced her in a big old Daryl hug.

Everyone else greeted her whilst I stood back and watched. "And this is?" The silver haired woman asked, walking towards me.

"This is Kerry" Daryl smiled, grinned in fact.

"So you finally found her" she smiled. She came over and embraced me with a hug. It was like she had known me forever.

"So you must be Carol" I smiled.

"I am" She smiled," but listen I've got a surprise for you guys" she added.

We followed her to a small shack in the middle of the woods.

She shouted "Come out!". A few seconds later the door swung open, and out came a giant black man holding a baby.

"Oh my god!" Daryl said and he began to cry.

Rick ran and grabbed the baby and him and Carl held each other and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all crammed into the little shack to have a little rest. Rick, Daryl, Carol, Glenn and Tyrone (Which was the black man who had Rick's Daughter) Went to look for food and water. Abraham Maggie and Rosita went to look for bigger shelter near by.

Michonne, Sasha, Eugene,Bob and Carl stayed behind with me and baby Judith.

There was A girl sat in the corner she had been in the rail cart, but no one only Glenn, Maggie Abe and Eugene really spoke to her.

"What's the deal with her?" I asked Carl.

"She was in with The Governor, the man who tried to take over the prison" He said.

"So why is she here?" I asked.

"She saved Glenn and helped him find Maggie, so she has earned her place with us now, well my Dad said she was forgiven"

"And what do you think?" I asked.

"I don't really know yet" he replied, "but I'm keeping my eye on her"

Michonne handed me some painkillers and a bottle of water. I was so grateful as my head was killing me.

"You have any children?" she asked.

"No I had only just got married when all this happened. I'm sure it wouldn't have been long before we had one though" I smiled.

"I can't believe you have been alone for this whole time" she said.

"It's been hard to trust anyone, you know" I sighed.

"Yeah I know, I was on my own for a long time too" she replied.

Judith took a shine to me and sat on my lap playing for ages until she finally fell asleep in my arms.

I was just nodding off when Daryl and the rest arrived back. Daryl sat next to me and handed me a drink and a can of Cherry's.

"I know it's not much but we couldn't find much" he said.

"It's perfect thank you" I said touching his hand gently.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel a lot better, Michonne gave me some painkillers" I replied.

"Good I'm glad" he squeezed my hand.

I sat eating my tinned cherries when Abraham and the rest of them came back.

"Did you find anything?" Rick asked.

"We have found a church, it took us a little persuading to get in but Father Gabriel is there with Bob waiting for us.

"Is it far?, It's getting dark?" Michonne said.

"It's not that far but I suggest we leave soon" Abe replied.

So after we had all eaten we made a move.

It took us an hour to get there, but it was worth it. The Father was a strange man and I wasn't very keen on him. We had blankets and pillows Daryl and I set up for the night in one of the corners. I wanted to take watch on the first shift but they wouldn't let me because of my head. I took some painkillers and lay down next to Daryl on the floor. I suddenly became so exhausted and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Daryl lay next to me. I didn't want to touch him because I didn't want to embarrass him. But after awhile he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"You don't understand how long I have dreamed of being next to you like this" he whispered.

"I know because I have been dreaming about it too, and now we are here, it feels even more perfect" I replied trying to stay awake. He kissed my head and I snuggled into him.

I had the best night sleep I had, had in ages. I hadn't moved and neither had Daryl we hadn't moved from when we had fallen asleep.

I ran my hands along Daryl's arms. They were so muscley and I suddenly felt the urge to make love to him.

I pressed myself up against him and he woke up. He smiled at me and kissed me softly. I felt him grow hard and his breathing deepened.

"We can't" he whispered as I pushed myself against him harder.

"No ones awake yet" I replied.

"Kerry please" he said pulling away from me.

"I thought I was what you wanted?" I asked.

"You are, and more" he replied, "But this, I'm not…" he trailed off.

"Not what?" I asked.

"I'm not very experienced in this kind of thing?" he replied.

"Why are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Course not" he blushed, " but I'm not, I'm not confident"

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me babe" I said kissing him again.

"You don't understand" he said, his eyes became teary.

"Babe tell me" I said.

"I only ever slept with 2 women and they were prostitutes" he said.

"Well that doesn't matter" I smiled.

"It's not just that" a single tear rolled down his cheek".

I wiped it away and kissed him. "You don't have to tell me babe" I said.

" I want to" he said sitting up. He took his top off, all over his back were long slashed scars. I touched them gently and he flinched.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"No, don't be" he said pulling his top back down and lay back next to me.

"I didn't have the best up bringing" He said.

"You don't need to tell me I get it" I said.

"No I need to tell you"

"Only if you're ready" I replied.

He told me the whole seeded story of how his dad was abusive and that he would get paid by men to rape Daryl on a regular basis. If Daryl tried to fight it he would get whipped, which is why he had so many scars on his back.

I cried and cried as he told me and when he had finished I held him so tight and close.

"Don't worry about anything, we will go at your pace, I won't force you into anything you don't want to do" I said.

"So you think any less of me now?" he asked.

"Why would I?, It wasn't your fault your Dad was a sick Bastard and you didn't deserve it. I will never let anything bad happen to you again" I said.

"I'm so glad I told you, I feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders" he exhaled deeply.

"It's me and you now against the world" I said kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days were spent making the Church safer and going on supply runs.

The rest of the group were still worried about me and my head, as I kept having dizzy spells. They kept me at the church looking after Judith and getting to know the others.

I found some blackberries outside near the church and picked lots of them. I showed Tara and Maggie how to make Jam. The churches kitchen wasn't the best but I managed to make bread as well. When everyone returned from their day of building or scavenging I made them all a plate of spaghetti. There was no meat but it was at least a proper meal for once.

Everyone sat chatting eating and drinking wine. I wasn't a big fan of drink so I didn't have any. Everyone couldn't get enough of my pasta and everyone ate all the bread and jam.

It was good to see Daryl and the rest of them smile and laugh for a change.

"I would like to make a toast" Rick said standing up. Everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"I know we haven't had the best of times since the prison, but I'm glad we are all back together now and I'm glad that we have a new member in Kerry. She clearly is going to be an asset to the group. It has been the first time in a while we have had such a full stomach with such tasty food in a very long time. Even at the prison the food was never this good even at the prison" he said turning to me.

"It was nothing, I need a better kitchen and fresh ingredients and I'll show you a proper meal" I smiled.

"But I do want to thank you for allowing me to join you all and especially for you to trust me enough to look after your daughter" I said getting a bit teary.

"Even though we've only just met I trust you with my life because of what you were willing to do for us" he smiled.

The rest of the evening was the best time I had in ages with everyone. Telling funny stories and having such a laugh.

I lay down that night happy in Daryl's arms. We were the last ones to go too bed as we stayed up to clean the plates and the kitchen. Everyone was fast asleep. Daryl spooned me wrapping his big arms around me.

I was just in a vest top and my shorts. I had showered whilst Daryl did the final checks. Well I say showered, it was a bottle of room temperature water that Daryl had fashioned into a shower.

It wasn't the best but I now had freshly washed hair and I now smelled like lavender soap.

Daryl sniffed my hair and felt him grow hard. He began rubbing my bum and my legs.

He began kissing my neck and massaging my breast."

"Don't I whispered.

"It's what I want" he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Never been so sure in my life" He said kissing me.

"You're not going to regret it?" I said turning over to face him.

"Never" He said pushing my hair from my face.

"Do you have anything?" I asked.

"Oh shit no" he huffed.

"Listen, you go and ask Glenn surely he will have some and meet me in the school bus" I said.

"Ok baby" he said kissing my head.

I threw on my freshly washed top and my boots. I walked as quietly out the back as I could. I was carrying my knife just in case. Abe was stood there on look out as I opened the door and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought me and Daryl could use the bus get some alone time" I grinned.

"Knock yourself our darlin'" He said, "you should be clear I've just checked round that side"

"Thanks Abe" I smiled. As I walked off he called me back.

He handed me two condoms, "be careful" he nodded.

"You are a sweet heart" I said jumping up and pecking his cheek.

I waited inside the bus for Daryl. When he finally arrived he didn't look happy.

"I couldn't get anything" he sighed.

"Lucky I got some then" I said flashing the condoms in the moon light.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"A girl never kisses and tells" I laughed.

Daryl sat down on the chair opposite mine. I slipped my boots off and slowly walked over to him. He was shaking you could tell he was nervous. I straddled him and began kissing him.

He had washed because I could smell lavender on him too.

Things were getting very heated and before I knew it I was naked. I had only dreamed of this moment and I thought the day would never come. I'd even made myself come, back at the farm thinking of spending the night with Daryl Dixon.

He picked me up and gently lay me down on the chair. He kissed me all over so softly. My nipples were so hard and my clit was throbbing waiting for him to touch me.

He gently began rubbing it with his fingers, after a few seconds I felt the climax already rushing over me. I came hard against his fingers. I grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and pulled him on top of me. I kissed him hard between my panting. I was tingling all over but I wasn't finished I wanted him inside me. I started trying to undo his belt but I couldn't get it open because it was so dark.

Daryl undid it himself, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I looked down at him and kissed him.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he said.

He loosed his grip from my ass and I heard him rip the condom open.

A few seconds later her sat down and placed me on his hard dick. To say that he didn't have much experience he certainly seemed to know what he was doing. The first time didn't last long but the second time was amazing. It was late when we went back to the church, it was like we were a couple of teenagers giggling and holding hands. Abe let us in the door and fist pumped Daryl. We had a quick wash before getting back to bed. It was strange to see Daryl this way but I liked it. I was well and truly head over heels in love with Daryl Dixon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day I was at the church cooking and watching Judith, when Carl called me over.

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

"Yeah course" I smiled. He lead me outside and showed me some writing that had been carved into the window ledge of the church it read YOU WILL BURN FOR THIS

"What do you think that's all about?" he asked.

"I don't know but I knew I couldn't trust him" I said.

"What do I do?" Carl asked.

"I think it's best if you speak to your Dad about it" I said.

"What would you do?" he asked.

"I would ask him what the hell he did and depending on what he said depended on how I took it from there" I replied.

"Would you speak to him?" He asked.

" I don't really think it's my place do you?" I asked.

"You have just as much right as any of us" he said.

"Don't you think we should consult your Dad first?" I asked.

"He won't be back for ages and I need answers now" he said.

"Ok I will sort it" I sighed.

So I handed Judith to Carl and went to the church office. I knocked on the door and heard the Priest say come in.

"I was wondering if we could have a chat?" I asked.

"Sure have a seat" he said, gesturing to the chair opposite where he was sat at the desk.

"I'm not going to lie, I don't trust you Father, I don't trust you at all. Now something has come to my attention that gives me even less faith in you" I said.

"And what is that?" he asked calmly.

"The writing on the outside of the church? What did you do?" I asked.

He didn't answer me for a long time, and when he eventually did his voice was broken like he was about to cry.

"I lock the doors at night, I always lock the doors at night" he said beginning to weep. "They started to come, they were scared. They were looking for a safe place as Atlanta had been bombed the night before" He started to become hysterical.

"It was early, so early" he carried on "The doors were still locked. You see it was by choice. There were so many of them, they were banging on the doors and trying to prise the shutters open. They were screaming and shouting making so much noise, until the dead came for them" he said.

I looked at him with disgust.

"There were children, entire families screaming my name as they were torn apart" he sobbed, " begging me for mercy over and over. Damning me to hell". He paused for a moment.

"I buried them all, I buried them all" he said before composing himself. "I think the lord finally sent you to punish me".

He then became hysterical again and collapsed on the floor rambling on about locking the doors. I got up without saying a word and walked out of the room.

The guys came back from the supply run at the local food bank and they came with loads of boxes of food. Everyone was in such high spirits I didn't have the heart to tell them about Father Gabriel just yet.

I fixed everyone a plate of food. It was the same as the previous night, everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Abraham stood up and made a toast. He thanked everyone for their hospitality.

"Once we have fixed the school bus, which will probably take a few days, we will continue with our mission to get Eugene to Washington" He said, "And every single person is more than welcome to accompany us on said mission"

I looked at Daryl and he looked at me. "I'm with you babe, what ever you decide" I smiled.

Daryl looked down at the floor for a while. "I'm going to speak to Rick about it first" he said.

"Well I think there's something Rick needs to know as well" I said. Daryl looked at me with a puzzled look.

Bob decided he was going for a bit of fresh air. Carol was on watch duty and Daryl was about to go out too.

I grabbed all the plates and took them to the kitchen area, to wash up before bed. Daryl came in and gave me a kiss.

"I will be out for a couple of hours, I'll try not to wake you when I get back" he said.

" No wake me so I know you're safe" I smiled.

"Okay" he grinned.

He kissed me again before leaving, "Love you boo!" I said as he walked out the door.

"Snap" he replied as he disappeared.

I grinned to myself as I finished washing up.

Maggie came in and asked me what I was thinking of doing?, If I would go to Washington or not.

"I'm not sure yet, I asked Daryl but he wants to speak to Rick first" I said.

"I think Glenn and I are going" she replied.

"really?" I asked, "even if the others say no?"

"Yeah, if there's any chance that we can stop what is happening, I want to at least try" she replied.

"I get what you're saying" I said putting the last plate away.

"I just hope Daryl's judgment isn't clouded now he has found you" she said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked sharply.

"I don't mean any disrespect, I'm just saying Daryl usually does the right thing and I hope he doesn't make a mistake now because he's found you" she replied.

"I'm not stupid Maggie, we're a team now and we will make those correct decisions together" I said folding the cloth up and wiped down the sides.

She left the room without saying another word.

I went and washed myself before bed and got mine and Daryl's bed ready. Rick came over to me holding Judith.

"Thank you for another amazing meal" he smiled perching down beside me. Judith reached her arms out for me to take her. I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"What do you think about going to Washington?" He asked.

"I'm happy to do which ever Daryl decides, and he wants to chat with you first" I replied.

"No I want to hear what you want to do" he replied.

"I'll be honest with you, I don't think I trust Eugene." I said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well I obviously knew them before I met you guys" I said, "and even back then when ever anyone mentioned Washington he would act all shifty"

I held Judith close as she was getting sleepy.

"And can you tell me why they haven't made it to D.C yet?, they were on their way when I met them months ago and still they haven't reached their destination" I said.

"Well things pop up, life isn't like before is it? Where we could just drive on the freeway with no care in the world" he replied.

"But if you listen to their conversations between themselves, he keeps making excuses of why they should wait" I said.

"I haven't heard their conversations" he admitted.

"This is what you will learn about me, Rick I do not and will not ever miss a trick" I said.

"Well thanks for that. Would you mind watching her whilst I do my rounds?" he asked.

"No course not, she's safe with me" I smiled.

"I know" he smiled back at me.

" I would like to talk to you about something else after you've made the rounds" I said.

"No problems" he winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I lay Judith down next to me and rubbed her hand till she fell asleep. I must have drifted off too as I didn't remember anything until I felt someone lift Judith up. I Jumped up ready to attack, when I realized it was Rick.

"Hey, hey it's fine you go back to sleep" he whispered.

"No I need to speak to you" I said sitting up.

He sat beside me and waited for me to start.

"So Carl found some words scratched into the side of the church today, and I have had my concerns that Father Gabriel has been hiding something from us, so today I asked him out right what he did" I said.

"Hold up, what do you mean?, found some words?" he asked, "What did they say?"

"It said You will burn for this" I replied.

Rick looked confused for a second as I could see him working it all out in his head.

"So did he tell you?" he asked.

"Yes he broke down an told me everything" I said.

"before you tell me, do you believe he told you the whole truth?" he asked.

"Yeah he sure did" I replied.

"So go on then what did he do?" he asked.

I proceeded to tell Rick everything that he had told me. Rick did not look happy at all.

"What happens now?" I asked.

Just then Sasha came over to tell us that she couldn't find Bob anywhere.

"We will sort this later" Rick said Jumping up, " can you watch Judith for me?"

"Course I can, be careful all of you" I said addressing them all.

It was late now and Daryl still hadn't come back. I presumed he was out looking for Bob with the rest of them.

I hadn't really spoken much to Bob but he seemed like a good guy though and there was a romance between him and Sasha by the looks of it.

I drifted back off to sleep. I was dreaming that Daryl and I were on a beach somewhere, no walkers and just us.

Suddenly I was woken to Sasha screaming at father Gabriel asking if it was something to do with him that Bob was missing. Then Rick grabbed him by the throat. "Have you had people watching us?" he shouted.

"No not at all" Father Gabriel replied.

"So what the fuck has happened to Daryl, Carol and Bob?" he asked.

" I honestly do not know" he replied. I jumped up off the floor.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Not only has Bob gone missing, but so has Daryl and Carol" Rick replied.

I grabbed the gun from ricks holster. I don't know exactly what I was thinking I don't know if I was going to actually killing him or just scare him. But as I did Glenn came running into the church "There's someone lay in the grass I think it's Bob" Everyone went running out the front door. I ran over to Judith who had woken up in all the chaos and was screaming the place down. I picked her up and tried to sooth her by rocking her whilst clutching her to my chest.

A few seconds later everyone rushed in carrying Bob.

Father Gabriel, by then had composed himself and jumped up. He offered Bob the couch in his office, so everyone rushed into the office. I followed them to see Bob had no leg.

" I was hit from behind and then I woke up outside some school I think, it was Gareth and five others. They're cannibals!" he said, "They made me watch them eat my leg right in front of me"

"Did they have Daryl and Carol?" Rick asked.

"Gareth said they drove off he's been watching us since we left" Bob replied.

"he's in pain" Sasha said, "Do we have anything?"

"I think there's something in the first aid kit" Rosita said.

"Save them" Bob said.

"No" Sasha said sharply.

Bob looked her in the eye and didn't say a word for a few seconds. He then struggled to pull himself up before pulling his tshirt down to expose a walker bite on his shoulder.

"It had me at the food bank" Bob said.

No one said anything for a while, all u could here was Bobs heavy breathing. Sasha was crying and Rick looked pissed as hell.

"Do you know the place he's talking about?" Rick asked Father Gabriel.

"Yes it's and elementary school, not that far away" he replied.

"How close is it?" Rick asked.

"Just a 10 minute walk through the woods south of the graveyard." he replied.

Judith began to cry again whilst Maggie,Rick and Glenn spoke outside. I tried to settle her, but she wasn't having any of it. I handed her to Carl.

Abe stood with a gun in his hand.

"Reality check, we all need to leave for D.C right now" he said.

I went to speak but Rick cut me off.

"Daryl and Carol will be back, we ain't going no where without them." Rick said.

"I respect that, but there's a clear threat to Eugene, I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier" Abraham said." So if y'all won't come then good luck to you, we'll go our separate ways" Abraham walked towards the door.

"You going on foot?" Rick asked.

"We fixed that damn bus ourselves!" Abraham said turning round and marching towards Rick.

"Carol saved your life, WE saved your life" Rick said getting in his face.

"AND WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE YOURS" Abe shouted.

"We aren't leaving without our people" Rick replied.

"Your people took off" Abe shot back.

I walked over to him and shouted "They will be back!"

"Too what picked over bones" he screamed in my face. Rick got mad and pushed Abraham back. There was a bit of a scuffle until Glenn and Rosita broke it up.

Glenn and Tara made a speech about waiting one more day and she would go with them.

"Glenn and Maggie too" Abe said.

"No!" Rick replied.

"Then good luck" Abe said "Eugene let's go"

"No I don't want to" Eugene replied.

I shot Rick a look, as we watched Eugene stand up after Abraham told him now.

"You're not taking the bus" Rick said walking towards them.

Abraham turned round, "Try and stop me"

Rick marched towards him with anger in his eyes, that I'd never seen before.

Glenn jumped in the middle and agreed if they stay and helped with the situation then Maggie and him would go with them.

"No" Rick said.

"It's not your call" Glenn replied.

They agreed to half a day and everyone walked away from each other to calm down.

I went and got a bowl of water and a cloth for Sasha to try and ease Bob's fever.

When I came back out, Rick was addressing the group making a plan on how to deal with the terminus people.

It was a good plan and I wanted to be in the middle of it, but Rick said no. Sasha wanted to be a part of it but she refused. Tyrese had to talk some sense into her so she would stay with Bob, but she refused and left Tyrese there with him. I finally got Rick to agree to me going with them.

So I got dressed and got out my weapons. We left leaving behind Bob, Tyrese, Rosita Father Gabriel, Carl, Eugene and Judith.

We left and hid in the woods, we saw Gareth and his men approach the church and force entry. The ones we left behind had locked themselves in the office and in the kitchen area.

Once the Terminus lot had made there way inside, we slowly and quietly moved towards the church.

We crept inside as we heard the sound of Judith crying. Gareth was about to storm the room. Rick gave the signal which was Abraham's and I que to shoot the first 2 in the head. Which we did perfectly.

Gareth and the others turned round to look, but as it was dark he couldn't see us.

"Put your guns on the floor" Rick said.

"I'll fire right at that office if you don't lower your weapons"Gareth said.

With out being prompted I shot Gareth in the hand blowing most of his finger off, which meant he wouldn't be firing anything. Rick gave a little smirk that I saw out the corner of my eye. He raised his gun and walked into the light so they could see him.

"Put your weapons on the floor and knee" Rick said again.

One of the men stepped forward like he was hard. Gareth was rolling around on the floor in pain now.

"Do what he says" he said to his men.

So they dropped their weapons and knee-led on the floor.

Rick stood over Gareth, Sasha stood over another, Abraham stood over one, and then Michonne stood over the last one.

Gareth was going on and on chatting pure shit, before I knew it Rick was shopping Gareth up with a Machette and everyone else were killing the rest of them.

Glenn and Tara looked sick and Maggie turned away.

It wasn't the nicest of things to have to do or see, but this was the world now. They had trapped us, almost killed us and they had eaten Bob's leg. And we didn't even know where Daryl and Carol was.

Michonne found her sword in one of their belongings. Father Gabriel came out of the kitchen to see the dead laying there.

"It could have been us" Rick said, who had also seen the look on Maggie, Glenn and Tara's face.

No one said anything for ages, everyone went into see Bob except for Maggie, Glenn Tara and I.

Father Gabriel stood at the alter starring at the bodies and broke the silence by saying.

"This is the Lords house"

"No, it's just four walls and a roof" Maggie replied.

No one spoke again and they all went into see Bob.

As much as I didn't trust Gabriel, I began to clean up the mess. It was keeping me occupied from worrying where the hell Daryl was and why he would leave me.

I carried the bodies outside with the help of Tara and began scrubbing the walls and floors.

The end for Bob was near so everyone went to say their last goodbyes.

I only had known him a few days so I just went in and kissed him on the head.

"Look after her for me" He said, "You are good for this group I can tell"

"I will do my best" I said squeezing his hand. I left the room for Sasha to be alone for his last moments.

Sasha came out leaving Tyrese alone. She was sobbing that he had gone.

I held her as she sobbed.

The light began to shine through the windows. No one felt like eating and I wasn't going to waste food, so I made Judith something to eat and fed her.

The others were packing up ready to leave for D.C.

I was going to miss Maggie and Glenn, they had really welcomed me in.

At Noon we all said goodbye to them. They gave Rick a map of their route to D.C and told us to meet them there.

That evening I was sat on the alter reading a book to Judith. The mood was very emotional. I tried my hardest to keep my spirits high, not just for Judith but for myself. I was trying not to worry about Daryl, even though everyone told me he would be back.

I settled down and put Judith in her moses basket. Rick was already asleep, so after his hard and stressful day, I decided to let him sleep.

I was struggling to sleep, I tossed and turned for ages until I drifted off. It was a horrible sleep I had a nightmare that what happened to Bob happened to Daryl. I woke up suddenly to the sound of the front door of the church opening. I looked up and saw Daryl walking through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

It Took me a while to realize I wasn't actually dreaming and Daryl was actually real and he was back.

He came running over to me and hugged me hard. I began to cry, I was so happy that he was back and safe. I suddenly thought about Bob and his bite mark. I pulled up Daryl's shirt and started checking him all over.

"hey, hey calm down I'm fine" He said, grabbing my hands to stop me from checking him any more.

He kissed me over and over telling me he was sorry for leaving me but that he saw a car, the exact same car that Beth had been taken away in.

"Did you find her?, where's Carol?" I asked.

"I did find where Beth is yes, but things happened. We need to go and get them but I can't do it on my own" He said.

I held him tight I had missed him so much and I was so glad he was safe. Everyone had woken up now and were all eager to find out what had happened, where he had been, where was Carol and who the hell this new guy he had come back with. I hadn't noticed this new person until Daryl had gone up to the front of the church to tell everyone what had happened.

So basically Beth was being held captive in a hospital in the city. She had tried to escape with the new person called Noah. He had managed to escape but Beth didn't. whilst they were trying to rescue Beth, Carol had been run over by the same people who were holding Beth captive in the hospital.

Whilst everyone was talking and planning what to do, Daryl began to start looking confused.

"Where's Glenn, Maggie, Bob the others?" he asked.

I pulled him over to our bed area and told him exactly what had happened, with Bob, Gareth and the others leaving for D.C.

Daryl held me close and kissed me. "I'm so sorry that you had to go all through that on your own." he said.

"It's okay babe, you had to go and get your friend, we sorted it" I replied.

"Yeah I know but I should have been here to protect you" he sighed.

I was finding it so hard to keep my eyes open now that Daryl was back I felt like I could sleep. I drifted off into a deep sleep on Daryl's chest. I woke a couple of hours later to find everyone was up.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked Daryl.

"Because you needed the sleep after all the shit that went down" he said.

"So everyone went through the same and they're up" I sighed.

"Sorry" he replied he gave me a kiss on the lips.

Michonne came over and gave me a bowl of tinned fruit and a bottle of water.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Daryl.

"The plan is you're going to stay here with Judith, Carl, Father Gabriel and Michonne, whilst the rest of us go to Atlanta to get Beth and Carol" he said.

"Why do I have to stay here?, I thought I had proved myself to be an asset to the group?" I asked.

"Babe it's not just that, you have never even met Beth and this is going to get bad, very bad" he replied.

"You don't think I can handle myself?" I asked, "How the hell do you think I got on without you. I was on my own for months and I had my fair share of bad times"

"I'm not saying that I don't think you can handle it, I know full well you can handle your self. I'm just saying that this particular time I think you're best off being here. We are going to board up the window and make some defenses outside to protect you from the walkers, because there isn't enough of you in case a hoard comes" he said.

"Okay" I said and carried on eating my breakfast.

"Are you in a mood with me?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

"Clearly you are" he said.

"No I'm just pissed off that you don't think I can do things that you can do" I said.

"I'm not saying that, I know you can. You blew Gareth's fucking fingers of for God sake. So I know you can. And do you think I want to leave you here without me" he said. "You are more help here. Judith loves you and you and Michonne are our best fighters with both guns and silent weapons"

"Okay but you better not get hurt or bitten whilst you're on the rescue mission" I scorned.

He winked at me and kissed the top of my head.

We spent the rest of the morning chopping up pews and the pipe organ to board up the windows and make spikes up outside to be a barricade from walkers.

The Priest wasn't pleased about us wrecking the church, so he locked himself in the one of the rooms off the alter.

I was super tired, after having no sleep and then doing a lot of heavy lifting. But there was still lots to do and I had to make sure that the ones of the group that were leaving to rescue Carol and Beth had a good meal inside them.

So I spent the rest of the time preparing food for everyone. Daryl and I went for a walk after we had eaten to spend a little alone time together. He held my hand as we did.

"You know, you're so beautiful" he said.

I blushed bright red. "You wait till you see me with make up on" I laughed.

"I don't need too, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" He grinned.

"Well thank you Mr Dixon, it's very strange to hear you speak like this" I said.

"Well I want to tell you everyday, because you never know when it's going to be the last" he replied.

I stopped walking and pulled him close to me. "I will not have that happen until we are old and grey" I said and then kissed him passionately.

We ended up making love right there in the middle of the woods. He held me in his arms afterwards and kissed my cheek.

"As much as the world is shit right now, I'm glad it happened because if it hadn't I would never have met you" he said.

"That is the sweetest thing I ever heard" I smiled. I kissed him for what seemed like hours, before we headed back to the church.

Before I knew it, It was time for them to leave.

"Make sure you come back to me safe and sound" I said giving a little tug on his chin hair.

"Walkers couldn't keep me away" he grinned.

"I'll be waiting" I winked.

I welled up with tears as I watched him walk away. I wanted to be alone for a while, so I scrubbed the kitchen again. I loved that man and as horrible as it was to say, I loved him more than any man I had ever loved.


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to keep myself busy and ended up looking at the books in the office. I sat reading for a while. Carl came in and asked me if I could feed Judith. I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. I prepared her something to eat and sat feeding her at the table.

Not long after I put her down for her nap, I heard screaming from outside the church. We all rushed to see what was going on.

How? I had no clue but Father Gabriel had gotten out and was now hammering the door down as behind him was Heard of walkers.

We managed to break down the door and get him inside.

"What the fucking hell have you done?" I screamed at him.

We couldn't hold the walkers outside.

"There's a hole in the flooring in my office, that's how I got out. I'll will hold them as long as I can. Just go" Father Gabriel said.

We all rushed to the office. I grabbed Judith and her bag and I grabbed a small bag of my belongings which had water and a few food items. Everywhere I was, I always made sure that I had a bag just in case we had to leave in a hurry. We managed to escape, we went round to the front of the Church and resealed the door to stop the walkers from getting out. We couldn't leave the Church as we had to wait for the others to come back.

Father Gabriel managed to escape and he helped us with the door of the church.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

"I went over to the school, I saw Bob's foot and I got scared. The school was over run with walkers and they managed to break though the glass" he replied.

"You literally are the biggest fuck up on this earth" I sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Carl asked.

"There's nothing we can do is there?" I replied,"we're just going to have to wait it out until the rest of them come back"

I sat down and tried to comfort Judith, as she had been dragged from her sleep to all this and now was screaming her head off.

I heard the walkers trying to escape through the door.

"I hope that holds" I sighed," because really that is all we need"

Michonne and Carl went off to find us some fire wood for the evening. The walkers had made a hole in the door. I stood up and prepared myself to start the fight, when all of a sudden this big fire truck came racing through and pulled right in front of the church stopping the walkers from escaping. I was in a state of shock. I had no clue who was driving the fire truck. Michonne and Carl came running from out of the woods, and the door of the fire truck opened and out jumped Abraham followed by, Rosita, Tara, Glenn and Maggie.

I ran over to Abraham flung my arms round his neck, jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What the hell are you doing back?" I asked.

"Eugene get you're ass out here now and explain what we're doing back here" Abraham shouted.

Eugene did not look happy as he jumped down from the fire truck, I noticed he had a black eye forming and a cut on his nose.

"TELL THEM!" Abraham shouted.

Eugene wouldn't speak and just kept starring at his shoes.

"I will tell them then" Abraham sighed, " Basically Eugene lied about Washington, he isn't on any team that is trying to get a cure. He made the whole thing up so he could survive now, as he's a pussy"

"I fucking knew there was something wrong here" I said, "why did no one else see what a dodgy fucker he is"

"Well, it's done now" Maggie said," We can still use him he knows a lot of things and he did give us hope"

"Listen Maggie, Daryl came back they know where Beth is" I said.

"She's alive?" Maggie asked.

"Yes very much alive in a hospital. But It doesn't sound like it's a good place" I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She tried to escape with another captive. He managed to escape but she didn't" I replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Abraham said.

We all climbed into the fire truck and headed towards Atlanta. "What are we going to do when we get there?" I asked.

"Eugene can stay in the truck with Judith" Abraham said.

"I don't think that Rick would appreciate that after he's lied to us. Do you?" I replied.

"Very true but we need all the man power we need. And we all now Eugene is no fighter so it really is the only option" Abraham replied.

I turned to Eugene "you better look after her" I said, "If anything happens to her, I am holding you fully responsible and I will not hesitate to kill you"

"I respect that Ma'am I will protect her as best as I can" he replied.

I gave Judith a drink and a little snack as we drove to Atlanta, so all Eugene had to do was keep her entertained.

"I really appreciate you all coming to help rescue my sister" Maggie said.

I smiled at her and touched her hand. "You saved me" I said.

She squeezed my hand back and gave me a smile.

When we arrived at the hospital, we pulled in around the back. There were quite a few walkers in the back parking lot, so we decided to kill them and enter through the back entrance.

It didn't take long to kill the walkers, I still had my weapon out, when we heard the door slam open. I took aim at the people walking out, until I realized it was Rick and the rest of them. The biggest smile spread across my face.

When Daryl came out, I looked into his eyes and I knew something was really wrong. It was then I looked down to see he was carrying a lifeless body of a petite young blonde girl. It was then I heard Maggie's blood curdling scream. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

That was it for Maggie, not one of her family members were alive now. I realized that even though we hadn't known each other for very long, but we were family now. I kneeled down next to her and held her in my arms as she cried hysterically.

I didn't know what the future held for us now. We had no where to go, no food or water. We were fucked with a capital F!


End file.
